The Man Next Door
by notyouraveragewalnut
Summary: Teenlock story. Sherlock(age 15) gets a new neighbor who watches him through his window. When the man comes over for dinner one night, Sherlock gets nervous and invites John(age 17) to join him. [First chapter in text message format.] Will be updating soon.
1. Texting

This story is a Roleplay done by a friend and I on omegle. I have yet to learn his/her name but we hope you'll enjoy it!

Sherlock and Mr. Duke: Me

John: My partner in crime

I hope you guys enjoy! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or John. They belong to Mark Godtiss and Satan Moffat. I only own Richard Duke.

•••

John... He's watching me again. SH

Who is? JW

The man next door. He just moved in. SH

And he is just watching you? JW

Yes. He's been sitting in his study staring at my window. SH

What a creep. JW

It's starting to scare me. SH

Call the police? JW

Definitely not. You know how much they despise me. Especially after they caught me hiding in the office. SH

Damn it. JW

Tell him to piss off? JW

Can't. Mummy likes him and invited him here for dinner tonight. SH

Will you be okay? JW

Probably not. Will you come? SH

Later? JW

But I think I can handle him. SH

I'm a bit busy with studying. You know, exams. JW

But if something happens, just text me and I will come. JW

That would be excellent. SH

Just text me, okay? JW

Okay. I'll hide my phone. Mummy loathes it when I text during dinner. Especially if we have guests. SH

But I will. SH

Alright. JW

Also, if nothing happens text me after the dinner, I want to know everything. JW

He's staying afterward for a bit. Mummy said she wants me to talk to him. SH

Damn it. SH

What? Okay, not weird at all! JW

She said that he wants to "get to know me." SH

I'll run. SH

I don't like it, Sherlock. Tell her you don't want to. JW

I did. But Mummy is stubborn. SH

Do you want me to come? JW

Yes... SH

I'm on my way. JW

I promise I'll help you with your studying. Maybe you can stay the night. SH

It's not a problem, Sherlock. Don't worry about that. JW

I don't mind at all. SH

I like the idea of staying the night. JW

Mummy says you can. SH

Great, my mum says it's okay too. JW

One more small favor to ask. SH

Yes? JW

Can I introduce you to him as my boyfriend? SH

It's only for tonight I promise. SH

What? Why? JW

Maybe then he'll leave me alone. SH

Oh, okay. Yes, sure. Of course you can. JW

Thank you so much... SH

No need. JW

I owe you big time. SH

You don't owe me anything. JW

He'll be here in two minutes. SH

I'm almost there, Sherlock. JW


	2. Dinner

Disclaimer:

I do not own Sherlock or John. They belong to the darling Mark Gatiss and the sinister Steven Moffat.

I only own Richard Duke.

•••

John sent his message to Sherlock and pocketed his phone hurrying up to his friend's house. The blonde haired boy was so worried about Sherlock, it seems like this man was really some sort of creep and John would surely kill him if he did anything to Sherlock. John quickly kocked to the door, smiled widely when Mrs. Holmes opened "Good evening." he murmured, then stepped inside and walked over to Sherlock.

Sherlock smiled weakly at John as he waved at his friend. "Thank you for coming John..." He went to hug the older boy but was interrupted as his neighbor, Richard Duke entered the room.

John smiled nodding "That's not a problem, Sherlock. Don't worry." he said and then turned to the man just walked in. He just saw him and he didn't like that man already.

"Ah yes." Mr. Duke smirked. "You must be Sherlock... What a lovely boy." He turned to John staring at him with a look of utter disgust. "And who might you be?"

John tried to smile cutely "I'm John Watson. I'm Sherlock's boyfriend." he said proudly and grabbed Sherlock's hand, stroking it with his thumb.

Sherlock squeezed John's hand tightly as Mummy gasped, hearing the lie. 'Oh but I wish we could always be like this', he thought to himself. He then glanced over at Mr. Duke to see that the man was glowering at John. But as quick as anything Richard quickly moved to shake John's hand.

"You're a very lucky young man then, Mr. Watson." Richard smiled sickly as he violently squeezed the blonde's hand.

John shook his hand, still smiling nicely, trying not to scowl and/or growl and then glanced at Sherlock, leaning forward to gently kiss his cheek and made it more reliable "I know." he said "Everything okay, Sherlock?"

Sherlock had not been expecting the kiss but when it came he blushed a light pink. "I-I'm fine John.." He stammered as he himself reached to shake Mr. Duke's hand. But when the older man grabbed his hand, instead of shaking it, he placed a light kiss on his knuckles, causing Sherlock to fall silent.

Honestly that Sherlock was quite the catch. But first he would have to get Watson out of the picture for a bit. So he and the young Holmes could have some, 'alone time.'

John glanced at the man and then at Sherlock when this creep kissed his hand and tried his best not to scowl "Can we sit at the table?" he asked grabbing Sherlock's hand again, this time rubbing it to rub off the kiss.

Sherlock stared silently down at his lap, still not letting go of John's hand. He had not expected Mr. Duke to do that. It was disgusting and vile and- Well of course the man would decide to sit next to him. What else would he do... As his mother set out the food, he quietly looked over at John with pleading eyes, begging his friend to save him.

John looked up at Sherlock's face worried and then nodded "Uhm, Sherlock your chair is a little bit higher than mine. Can I sit at your chair? I'm much shorter, you know..." he said and stood up "Please."

As the boy's mother was distracted and Sherlock was standing up to switch seats with Watson, Richard took the chance to grab the boy's arse quickly, causing the boy to jump and gasp at the interaction.

John quickly sat down next to the man glancing at him with 'I will kill you' look and then turned to Sherlock, taking his hand again "Hey, everything alright, baby?" he asked kissing the top of his hand and stroking it soothingly.

"Y-yes..." He murmured, his face turning a deep scarlet. Sherlock blinked back silent tears. He couldn't show Duke weakness. He had to keep his cool.

John shifted closer to Sherlock and leaned forward to hug him tightly and whisper to his ear so Duke didn't hear him "Calm down, please... Everything is going to be alright, I promise."

Richard smiled, seeing Sherlock's reaction to the touch, watching the boy break silently in front of him. It was simply too exciting.

Sherlock swallowed hard and hugged John back. "I-I'm trying..." He wiped his eyes before pulling away.

John rubbed his back, then moved away keeping his eyes on Sherlock and not letting his hand go "Are we going to sleep on the same bed?" he asked and glanced up at Duke.

"Of course we will John... We can't have you sleeping on the floor now can we?" Sherlock smiled at John gratefully, observing as Duke's face twisted into a look of pure rage.

John smiled a little "I was just wondering if it's okay with your mum. Is that okay, Mrs. Holmes if we sleep together?" he asked turning to Sherlock's mother.

"I see no problem with it." Richard felt as if he were going to explode at those words. The boy was going to be his, one way or another.

John grinned and turned to Sherlock to kiss his cheek "Great." he said and tugged his fingers into Sherlock's curls, stroking it softly "Also, you promised to help me with studying."

"Oh yes. Especially for that biology final. I hear that one's a whopper." He giggled as John's hand brushed a sensitive spot on his neck.

Richard took a deep breath. He could do this. Watson was simply a bump in his plans. He calmly continued eating, waiting for the right moment.

John nodded grinning "Yeah, it is. We will need to focus on that." he said watching Sherlock closely, then glanced once at Duke and focused on his 'boyfriend'. He finally finished eating and Sherlock did too "That was delicious, Mrs. Holmes."

Sherlock, who never are much anyways, pushes his almost full plate away from him. "You are quite welcome Mr. Watson," Mummy smiled as she gathered the dishes. "We have rather a lot of studying to do tonight..." Sherlock told his mother. "May we start now, in hopes that we get even a bit of sleep?"

Richard stood from the table and moved towards the two boys. "I thought we were going to talk Sherlock.." He grinned at the youngest, putting an arm around the fifteen year old's waist.

John stood up looking at Duke with 'i'm definitely gonna kill you' look and grabbed Sherlock's hand "Not today, Mr. Duke sorry. We really need to study, I have my exams and I can't do that without Sherlock." he said pulling the dark haired boy close to him.

"Yes Mr. Duke... And John really is terrible when it comes to remembering information. So he and I have many long tedious hours ahead of us." He nodded, glancing apologetically at John.

Richard frowned. "Fine. But I insist that tomorrow you join me for afternoon tea Sherlock. It will be most pleasant."

John shook his head "Tomorrow Sherlock is going out with me. We are going to have a great date." he said a bit 'sadly' and then pulled Sherlock towards his bedroom "Goodnight, Mr. Duke."

Richard nodded. "I see... But I expect him eventually." He scowled as he left for his own home.


	3. Ideas

Okay guys important update. Gabi is the name of my wonderful friend here, and the co-founding father of this story. Gabi is AMAZING!

Once again, I do not own Sherlock or John. They belong to BBC. I own Richard Duke.

•••

John pushed Sherlock into his bedroom and locked the door behind him "Oh my god, he's not going to leave you alone ever." he breathed out and sat down on the bed edge "We need to tell your mum, Sherlock. I can't be here all the time."

Sherlock sat on John's lap and hugged him tightly. "I know..." He whispered softly. "But how? I'm afraid John..."

John was a little surprised Sherlock sat on his lap, but he didn't mind that and hugged him back "I will tell her. With you. We will tell her tomorrow morning."

"I-I can't..." He breathed into John's neck. "I'm ashamed of it." He burrowed deeper into the crook of the blonde's neck.

John closed eyes sighing "What are you ashamed of? There's nothing to be ashamed of, Sherlock! You have to tell her, I don't want him to even look at you!"

"I'm ashamed of how afraid I am..." He spoke quietly, beginning to feel tears well up in his eyes. "And he's always watching me John. Look." He gestured out the window to the house next door where a figure could be seen watching them through the window.

John rubbed Sherlock's tears away and kised his forehead "Listen, I know you might be ashamed, but we /really/ need to do something. He's dangerous, he definitely wants to do something... That can't happen to you." he whispered, then stood up placing Sherlock on the bed, the pulled the curtains so the man couldn't see them and got back on the bed.

"I know he does John..." He sniffled, settling back in John's lap. "I hate him... I want him gone." He looked his best friend in the eyes. "John... I-I- I think... I think we should make..."

John held him close and looked up at his face, arms wrapped around his waist. "I want him gone too," he said. "We should make what?"

"I-I think we should make this a permanent arrangement..." Sherlock blushed timidly. "You know... with being... boyfriends..." He looked away quickly, unable to face if John rejected him.

John stared at him a long moment before grinning widely, then turning Sherlock's face gently to him "I think that is a great idea." he said silently and kissed Sherlock gently.

Sherlock tensed at first when John connected their lips, but quickly melted into John, wrapping his arms back around the other boy's neck.

John smiled puling away and looked up at Sherlock's face "I won't let anyone do anything bad to you, do you understand?"

Sherlock nodded his head softly. "Yes... I know you won't John... Just being with you makes me feel safe and happy inside. I love you John..."

John cupped Sherlock's face and smiled softly "I love you too. Very very much."

Sherlock smiled warmly at John. "Thank you..." He leaned forward and joined his lips with those of John Watson.

John kissed Sherlock back "Why are you thanking me?" he asked with a smile when they pulled away from each other "There's no need."

"For coming over here... I thought I was going to die tonight. But instead... I managed to become the luckiest boy in the world." He quickly kissed John once more.

John grinned "I thought that was me who was the luckiest boy ever." he said silently and hugged Sherlock tightly "You're tired, baby. We need to go to sleep."

"No... I couldn't be more awake John." He shrugged and then smirked. "I said I'd help you study..."

John shook his head "Did you really think we were going to study? I'm tired as hell." he murmured rubbing his eyes "And you are too."

"Oh... Well I suppose I can try to sleep." He yawned and curled up next to John. "Goodnight John..."

"Are you going to sleep in your clothes?" he asked rising his eyebrows, stood up and undressed himself to his pants, then laid on the bed.

"Good point..." Sherlock stood up from the bed and took his shirt and trousers off, leaving him in only his pants before going back to laying on John.

John glanced up at him a bit surprised, but held him close, pulling the covers over them and closed eyes "Everything alright?"

"Of course! I don't think I've ever been happier John..." He closed his eyes and started drawing lazy circles on his boyfriend's chest with his finger.

John smiled "I'm just making sure." he said silently, kissed the top of Sherlock's head and closed eyes, humming happily when Sherlock began drawing circles on his chest "It's nice."

Sherlock nuzzled John's neck happily, content with the world. "I love you..." He kissed John's nose sleepily.

"I love you too." he said sleepily, yawned and hugged Sherlock tighter "Goodnight, Sherlock."

"Goodnight John..." He curled up closer to John and dozed off into sleep.

John fell asleep few minutes later and woke up the next morning with Sherlock in his arms.


	4. Morning (Part 1)

Happy New Years everyone! I hope you all are enjoying the new year!

[Please review guys! It gives us motivation!]

Disclaimer: Sherlock and John are the sole property of BBC. I own- Oh you know the rest.

•••

Sherlock awoke not but a moment later. "I've dreamed of the day when I would wake up and you would be beside me..." He smiled sleepily as he looked up at John.

John looked down at him smiling sleepily and rose his eyebrows surprised "Really?"

"Yes really..." Sherlock yawned and stretched out like a cat before settling beside John. "Good morning John." He planted a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

John smiled humming happily "Good morning, Sherlock." he said silently moving to lay down on his stomach and sighed "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh I had the most splendid dream last night... You and I were in a big field and we just laid there forever, watching the clouds." He closed his eyes and envisioned the dream, smiling to himself.

John grinned and moved Sherlock so he was sitting on John straddling him and put hands on other boy's hips "That sounds wonderful to me." he said "Won't your mum mind you having older boyfriend?"

Sherlock gasped slightly at his new position on John. "I don't think she will... She likes you very much." He said as he wrapped his legs around John's waist.

John murmured "I like her very much too." he said agrinning, but suddenly his smile dropped and he looked worried, then scared.

"John?" Sherlock looked at John, concerned about him. "What is it?"

John looked at the cusions "My parents. My dad, he... he won't let me..."

"Why won't he let you?" The raven haired boy looked at the other with worried blue grey eyes. "John?"

"He's very homophobic. He will kick me out if he knows."

"Oh... Well we just won't tell him then." Sherlock frowned and then continued. "But if he finds out... then you can come live here!"

John sighed and smiled sadly "Thank you but... Your mum can't just let me live here."

Sherlock sighed and hugged John tightly. "I'll smuggle you in..." he said determinedly. "Your father is an asshole."

John chuckled silently and rubbed other boy's back "Thank you."

"I would do anything for you..." Sherlock spoke softly into John's neck. "I love you John."

John closed eyes wrapping arms around him "I know. Thank you, I love you too."

Sherlock pulled back from John quickly. "Damn. I forgot."

John looked up at him surprised "What? What did you forget?"

He jumped off of John and hastily pulled his trousers back on. "School John. We have school." He got down on the floor, searching under the bed for a clean shirt.

John quickly stood up too and began dressing up "Can't we just... Today not go to school?" he asked buttoning his shirt up.

Sherlock paused in the middle of putting his socks on. "Like ditching? That would be... fun..." He grinned mischievously. "We'd have to be careful... And even if we go now, we'll be marked late..."

John hummed shrugging "We can just go back to bed and sleep." he said walking over to Sherlock to kiss him.

"That sounds lovely..." Sherlock purred in delight, kissing John. "But can we go out later? Or do something fun?" he asked.

John rose his eyebrows "If studying to my exams is fun, then yes."

"Jooohn..." he whined, sticking out his lower lip. "That's boring though. And it won't take very long..." Sherlock have John his best sad eyes, hoping it would work.

John sighed and nodded "Okay, but now, let's just cuddle in bed, okay?"

Sherlock nodded in agreement. "Cuddling is nice..." he took his socks back off. "Later would you like to go out for lunch? I know a good Italian place..."

John nodded, undressed and laid back down on the bed, slipping under the covers "Would be lovely, yes."

Sherlock pulled off his shirt and trousers, and laid down next to John. "It's free too..."

"Free?" he asked rising an eyebrow and cuddling up to him "What do you mean?"

"I helped the owner clear his name in a murder trial by proving he was on the other side of town, selling illegal drugs, when it happened." Sherlock explained, closing his eyes.

John smirked "Wow, such a hero." he said and kissed Sherlock's cheek "I am so lucky to have a boyfriend like you."

"He still went to jail for two years. But it wasn't a life sentence." He looked up at John happily. "And I'm lucky to have you. I'm still in shock about how you wanted to be my best friend..."

John rose his eyebrows "In shock? Why? You are such a wonderful person, I fell in love with you almost immediately."

"Y-you did?" Sherlock's eyes widened in amazement. "You liked me all this time? But... How didn't I realize?"

John shrugged "Because you're an idiot." he said and grinned.

"Am not." Sherlock stuck his tongue out at John in his usual childish behavior. "You know what? Forget lunch... I'd much rather just lay here with you."

John grinned and kissed him "Okay, I like that." he said and looked around "What about... Duke?"

"He thinks we're at school John. And Mummy's not home so he won't come over." Sherlock glanced warily at the window.

John sighed and nodded "Okay. But when your mother comes back, we need to tell her about him."

"No. She won't do anything about it. She doesn't pay much attention to me..." Sherlock thought for a moment. "You know who we could tell though?"

John sighed "Who? Do you know anyone?"

"There's this person I know, DI Lestrade. He's the only person at the police office that takes me seriously." He furrowed his brow in thought. "Or Mycroft..."

John nodded quickly "Yeah, let's go to him."

"We'll go tomorrow... Today is for us.." Sherlock shrugged and wrapped his long arms around John's neck.

"I promise..." He placed a light kiss on John's mouth.

John kissed back and smiled a little "I love you so so so much."

"I love you more..." he whispered, pulling the blanket over them.

"That is not true." he said with a grin "I love you more."

Sherlock smiled and put his head on John's chest, using it as a makeshift pillow. "What ever you say John..."

John held Sherlock close, his arms around him and closed eyes "You are gorgeous and so clever. I love you."

"I love you too John..." He snuggled closer to the older boy. "You are the better half of me. You are brave, smart, and kind. You keep me human John..."

John shook his head "That is not true, you are human. You are the best human being I've ever known."

"But you keep me that way John.." Sherlock hummed pleasantly, nosing John's collarbone.

John sighed and nodded "You're so stubborn and impossible." he said and stroked his hair "I'm so happy I don't even know what to do, I want to do everything with you."

"Everything John?" Sherlock gave John a shy smile.

"Yeah, I mean... I want to kiss you all the time and hug you and have you close to me... Everything." he said calmly.

"I would love that John... Absolutely love it." He grew quiet in thought. "Maybe..."

John opened eyes and looked at him "Hm? Maybe what?"

"Well I was thinking... that maybe when you turn eighteen... we could... maybe we could move in together." He looked away from John, feeling foolish.

John hummed "Well, it would be fantastic but I will have to work really hard to have enough money for both of us..."

"I'll be able to get a job next year... I'd be working minimum wage... But still. I could." Sherlock mused, rather pleased that John liked his idea.

John sighed and thought a moment "Yeah, listen, it still won't be enough, but... I'll try my best to make that our little 'dream' come true as soon as possible."

"Then you can get away from your father, and I can get away from Richard.." he explained as he rolled on top of John, straddling him.

John nodded looking up at Sherlock "I know that, I'm just afraid we won't be able to deal with it alone, money is important."

"I could go in the attic and see if there's anything I could sell." He laid down on John. "And anyways I know a lady who can rent us a flat for a lower price."

John stared at Sherlock a long moment and then nodded sighing "You really want to move in with me. Okay, we will see."

"Mrs. Hudson is renting out a flat on Baker Street... I've been there before. It's nice." He ran his hand along John's face.

"Alright then, that's good." he said smiling "Do you think we will be together forever? I don't want it to end."

"Oh John... We've only just begun..." Sherlock stared up at John lovingly. He really wanted this to last. "We can only hope for the best..."

John nodded "I don't want us to just... I don't know, argue one day and one of us would leave and never come back. I really don't want that."

Sherlock gave John a sad smile. "John. We will argue. You and I are complete opposites. You're the heart, and I'm the brain. But we need each other to balance. I promise that no matter what happens, I'll always come back to you John Hamish Watson."

John stared at Sherlock's face a while and then nodded "Okay, you're right. And I will always come back to you, Sherlock Holmes."


	5. Morning (Part 2)

Hey guys. Please review! I really want to know what you think of this! (Constructive criticism is GREAT!) Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or John. Those two are the property of BBC. I own Duke.

•••

Sherlock grinned and kissed John's nose. "There isn't anyone I'd rather spend my life with John.." He rolled off of the blonde. "Are you hungry? You haven't eaten since last night... I'm sure we have some jam and bread in the pantry."

John shrugged stretching out "Nah, on not hungry, come back here."

"Oh. Okay. But if you do, tell me." Sherlock snuggled back next to John, purring contentedly.

"I will." John hummed moving Sherlock so he could spoon him and kissed his nape.

Sherlock blushed slightly and leaned back into John's warm embrace. He could still feel the tingle of John's lips on his neck as he shut his eyes, sighing.

John kissed his nape once again and stroked his belly "You always smell so nice. Sweet. I love it."

Sherlock smiled slightly and grabbed John's hand, sniffing it. "You smell like fresh paint and jam... It makes me happy..."

John smiled a little "You make me happy."

"Just the thought of you makes me happy John." Sherlock smiled up at John.

John grinned "You are so cute."

"I am not cute John." Sherlock pouted, sticking out his lower lip as he glared at John.

"You are cute. Adorable. And sweet." he grinned and kissed him gently.

"Fine... You're caring, not boring, handsome, and you're smart. But you're still an idiot. You're my idiot." Sherlock grinned cheekily at John.

John chuckled a little and kissed Sherlock "And you are my smartarse."

"And I'm also an annoying prick. And a sociopath." Sherlock smirked and pecked John on the lips.

"True. But I still love you." he said with a grin.

"I love you too... Idiot." Sherlock held John's hand as they lay there.

"Hey, I know I'm an idiot, no need to call me that, smartarse." he said hugging him tightly.

"I just thought you'd like to know. In case you'd forgotten." Sherlock grinned and kissed John on the mouth.

John rolled his eyes and nodded "Fine, thanks." he murmured and then began kissing Sherlock's whole face, then neck, chest and belly.

Sherlock hummed in pleasure, running his fingers through John's short blonde hair.

John rested his chin on Sherlock's abdomen and looked at him "I love you."

Sherlock opened his eyes and looked down at John. "I love you too..." He murmured.

John hummed "Let's eat breakfast." he said and got up, heading to the kitchen.

Sherlock sat up after John and pulled on a too big t-shirt and sweat pants. "Do you want something?" he asked, looking through his drawers.

"Trousers? Shorts?" he said and walked over to Sherlock who gave him another pair of sweatpants. He put them on and went to kitchen.

Sherlock beamed, following John downstairs. "It's a bit late for breakfast don't you think?" He said, opening the pantry.

"Noooo..." he said sitting at the table and sighed "I'll eat everything you give me."

"That may not be the best idea John..." Sherlock sighed, putting the bread in the toaster and grabbing the jam. "Considering I do like experimenting."

John sighed "Okay." he nodded and waited for Sherlock to make toast for him.

Sherlock pulled out his phone and looked up 'how to make an omelette'. "Does this sound good John?" He handed John his phone and he went to fetch eggs from the refrigerator.

John nodded "Yeah, sounds lovely. But you don't need to make me omlette, we can eat cereal or something."

"I can do that. Besides, I've never actually made food before." He put the eggs away and not even a moment later, the toast popped up.

John stood up to help Sherlock "Maybe let's just... Eat toast."

Sherlock pulled a plate from the cupboard. "You have it. I don't need to eat."

"Oh stop it okay?" he mumbled turning to Sherlock and kissed him "Just like a child."

"But it slows me down John..." Sherlock moaned grumpily. He kissed John chastely on the mouth before spreading jam on John's toast.

John sighed "You are so stubborn, I hate that. If you want to be with me, you need to eat."

"But- I just ate last night John!" He protested, folding his arms. "I don't need to eat."

John rolled his eyes "You need to eat three meals per day." he said and sighed "And I don't need to be here."

Sherlock stared at John, shocked. "Don't go John... Please." He pulled an apple from the pantry. "I promise I'll eat... I'm sorry."

John's face softened and he quickly shook his head "No, Sherlock, calm down. I'm not leaving, I just wanted to say I don't need to be here, still I am for you so you can eat something for me, that's all."

"Oh... Okay." Sherlock looked away, embarrassed at his overreaction. "It's just... Well I've always been like this. It's become natural for me."

"I know, don't worry." he said shifting closet to Sherlock, wrapping arms around his waist "Just eat the apple okay? For me."

"Alright... But I don't think three meals every day would be good John..." He bit into the apple and swallowed. "It would make me sick."

"Two. Two and a snack, okay?" he asked, leaning forward to kiss Sherlock's neck few times.

"How about one and two snacks? I'll work my way up to your standards." Sherlock smiled and leaned back into John.

John shook his head "Two, without any snack." he said and kissed his neck few times again.

"They'll have to be small John... I usually eat only twice a week. Less if I'm working on something." He finished his apple, tossing the core in the rubbish bin.

John sighed "Okay, one and two big snacks, then. Just for me okay?"

"I'll try John... But if it gets to be too much on my body, I'll have to stop." Sherlock got up from the table and dragged John over to the parlor room.

John nodded and kissed Sherlock's cheek "Okay." he said and followed Sherlock, then looked around "It looks like we have all day and nothing to do."

Sherlock pulled the tv remote from the couch cushions. "Would you like to watch something? Maybe a movie?" He leaned on John, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

John sat down, pulling John close to him and shrugged "We can watch whatever you like, I don't mind." he said, took the blanket and then laid down, so Sherlock was laying on top of him, then pulled the blanket over them both.

Sherlock clicked lazily through the channels, finding everything boring, before finally deciding on watching Bill Nye the Science Guy. "What an idiot..." He kissed John before he went back to criticizing the tv.

John smiled a little "Thanks." he said cuddling up to Sherlock and focused on the tv hushing Sherlock from time to time.

Sherlock was in the middle of shouting at Bill Nye for the scale measurements of an atom wrong when he heard the front door click as it was unlocked. He paused the tv. "John... Did you hear that?" He sat up from John's chest. "Shh..." He could hear the door squeak open and someone stepped inside.


	6. Intruder

Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you enjoy! Please continue to leave your thoughts!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or John because they belong to BBC. I do own Duke though...

•••

John's eyes widened and he nodded, swallowing thickly. He didn't say anything, he just sat up, hugging Sherlock tightly "Sherlock... If it's him... Just run." he whispered as silently as it was possible.

"It's too early for Mummy to be home from work..." He turned off the television. "What the hel-" Sherlock ducked behind the couch, dragging John with him as Duke walked by the door.

John's eyes widened "Sherlock, go to bedroom, now!" he told him and pushed him towards bedroom door "Lock the door, Sherlock, quickly."

"John no!" Sherlock hissed between his teeth. "That's where he's going. Look!" He pointed at Duke, who was walking up the stairs towards Sherlock's room.

John looked at Duke and then at Sherlock "Okay, let's get out of here. We will call the police. Scotland yard, this inspector you told me about." he said grabbing his phone in one hand and Sherlock's hand to the other.

"No!" Sherlock pulled John back down. "We need evidence against him or else he can deny everything. Let's see what he's up to. And get your camera phone ready." Sherlock dashed to the edge of the door, beckoning for John to follow.

John was unsure if it was a good idea but followed Sherlock with his camera phone and began recording everything "I'm not sure, Sherlock... What if he'll hurt us. Or you?"

"Not if he doesn't catch us. Which he won't." Sherlock grabbed a heavy book. "For protection," he explained, moving silently into the hall.

John looked at Sherlock confused but only nodded. Sherlock was the smart one, so the blonde haired boy followed him recording everything "I'm scared.."

"Don't be afraid. We have War and Peace here to protect us." Sherlock gestured jokingly at the book in his hands. "And you play rugby, so we have nothing to worry about."

John rolled his eyes and sighed "Okay, go." he said grabbing Sherlock's hand.

Sherlock moved soundlessly up the stairs with John following behind him. He went inside his mothers bedroom waving his hand, telling John to come with him.

John obeyed nodding quickly. He was terrified, but wasn't worried about himself, he was worried about Sherlock.

Sherlock carefully opened the window and started climbing out on to the roof. He set the book down to help John out.

"What are we doing?" he asked following Sherlock and doing what he told him to do.

"We can get to the window of my room this way. He won't notice us as easily." He balanced himself on the slanted roof, holding on to the bricks and John's hand for balance.

John was even more scared but obviously did what Sherlock told him to "I'm doing this for you."

"John..." Sherlock sighed, squeezing John's hand. "I promise, nothing bad will happen." He kissed John on the nose and continued his way over to his bedroom window.

John nodded and when they were finally beside the window John looked at Sherlock questionably.

Sherlock stared back at John after he finished setting up the camera. "What is it?"

"What are we going to do now?" he asked silently and looked around nervously.

"Well our options are to either go inside, call the police, or sit here and wait until he leaves." Sherlock thought aloud, pondering which option was best.

"Do we have good evidences?" he asked looking around a cleaned his throat "Let's call the police and go inside."

"We'll call the police first then. Here I have the inspector's number saved." He quickly sent a text saying 'Intruder at 411 Surrey St. Send help. SH' before a pair of hands reached out from inside the window and grabbed them both.

John's heart stopped in his throat as he looked up to see Duke's disgusting face "Sherlock..."

Sherlock stared up at Duke for a mere second before shouting, "Vatican Cameos!" and raising 'War and Peace' high above his head.

"Oh no you don't." Duke snatched the book from Sherlock's hands before he had the chance to bash the older man's head in with it.

John tried to pull away making sure everything is recording "Let us go!" he shouted "Let Sherlock go!"

Richard grabbed Sherlock by the wrists and kicked John to the floor. "Or what?" he snarled menacingly. "What if I don't want to?"

Sherlock struggled against Duke's hold on him, trying to kick the man or hit him. "John!" He cried out as he watched the other boy fall to the floor. "Let me go you bastard!"

"Oh but Sherlock my dear..." Duke said in his sickly sweet voice. Then he let go of the raven haired boy and put his foot on John, holding him down. "I won't let him go until you give me what I want."

John shouted and then growled "Please. Let him go! Please!" he begged still recording everything "Take me, not Sherlock. Please!"

Duke rolled his eyes in distaste. "I don't want you Watson. You're worthless to me." He sighed in exasperation.

Sherlock stared helplessly at John and then glared at Duke. "What do you want from me." Sherlock said icily to Duke.

"Only a kiss. Just one. That's all I ask." Richard smirked devilishly at Sherlock.

"What if I try t-"

"Oh don't even think about it, love." Duke chuckled to himself, pulling a handgun from his coat pocket. "Try to free Johnny and then there won't be a Johnny to save. Better make your choice soon."


	7. Hurt

I thought I'd just update now to make you all cry. I know its a short update but still. It's good. I promise. Please don't forget to review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or John they belong to BBC. I hate typing this.

•••

John stared up at the man trying to get up, He was so scared, didn't know what to do "Let Sherlock go, please. Please!" he cried out.

"And if your friends down at Scotland Yard get here first, Johnny's going to eat my bullet for dinner. So do take your time, dear." Duke put a little more pressure on John's stomach, causing the blonde to cough.

Sherlock thought for a moment. "Fine. But you have to let John go." Sherlock looked down at John sadly before pressing his lips chastely against Duke's. He tried to pull away but was held there by the man who deepened the kiss, much to Sherlock's displeasure.

Duke finally let Sherlock go a few seconds later. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" He smirked as he lifted his foot off of John.

John quickly got up, coughing a little and moved back "Now, let Sherlock go..." he said a bit shakily and coughed few times.

"I would but... I don't really want to." He turned his head to Sherlock, still smirking. "I also never said I wouldn't shoot Johnny." Duke cocked the gun and pointed it at John.

But as soon as he pulled the trigger, Sherlock moved in front of John, shielding him from the bullet. He screamed as it pierced his ribs.

John choked seeing that and quickly ran over to Sherlock "What have you done?!" he shouted furiously, grabbed his phone and called the ambulance "Sherlock, you didn't need to do that, idiot!"

Duke smiled. "Well if I couldn't have him, nobody could. Don't bother Watson. He's going to die."

Sherlock breathed shakily. "I-I think it hit m-" He coughed, blood spattering his shirt. "m-my lung John..." Sherlock stared up at John. "I ha-had to do it. He was g-going to shoot you in the head..." He coughed again, shaking limply.

John looked up at Duke with anger and tears in his eyes and pulled Sherlock closer, hugging him "You didn't have to do that! You're more important Sherlock, you have gret mum and you are so clever, if I died it wouldn't be that big deal..."

"John... My mother doesn't g-give a shit about m-me..." He started coughing again. "M-my father.. I n-never met h-him. Mycroft raised m-me." He pulled John down to him. "Y-you're the best thing that's e-ever happened to me J-John..." He gasped for breath.

John shook his head and began crying "Sherlock, don't say that." he mumbled into Sherlock's neck crook "Just wait. Can you wait? An ambulance... Few minutes..." he stammered stroking Sherlock's cheek.

Sherlock nodded weakly. "I w-will John..." He wheezed. "J-just don't leave m-me alone..." He could hear sirens wailing in the distance, though the sound was muffled by the ringing in his ears. "J-John... You've got t-to keep me awake... K-keep talking to me..." He began to cough again.

John was stroking Sherlock's cheek all this time "Okay, okay." he nodded quickly "Tell me about the flat we will live in. And that woman you told me about."

"Mrs. Hudson... I-I met her in F-Florida... My family and I t-took a trip there o-once." Sherlock began to close his eyes and his breathing slowed. "B-blood loss... Damn. I-I wanted to do so m-many things... I had p-plans... So s-so many plans..."

John slapped Sherlock's cheek very gently "No, Sherlock. Can you hear it? They are here, they are runing up the stairs, don't close your eyes. I know you can do it, you are stronger that I am!"

"Oh John... I'm trying to... But I-I'm so tired..." Sherlock leaned his head back on John.

Duke frowned, hearing people enter the house and tried to escape out the window.

John shook Sherlock "No! Look!" John shouted as few men came in. "Wait, please Sherlock, do it for me!" he said, moving back so they could take Sherlock.

The police arrived and apprehended Duke who held the gun tightly in his fist. The paramedics rushed in and put Sherlock on a stretcher, telling John to apply pressure to the wound. Sherlock looked up at John. "I love you... John..." And then he blacked out.

John began crying louder but continued doing what they told him to, shouting to Sherlock "Open your eyes idiot! Open your eyes!" he yelled furiously.

Sherlock couldn't open his eyes. They were just too heavy. He tried moving his hands, but they wouldn't work. He couldn't even speak... He could feel his heart rate decreasing as they carried him downstairs and put him in the ambulance.

John was holding Sherlock's hand all this time, crying and talking to him "Sherlock, open your eyes! Do something!" he cried out "Please!"

"John..." He tried to say, but it came out as mumbling and groaning. He coughed lightly as they drove away in the ambulance.

John looked down at Sherlock and nodded "Sherlock? Can you hear me?" he murmured and started kissing Sherlock's face "Wait just few minutes, we are almost there."

"Mmmhmmm..." Sherlock mumbled again and cracked open his eyes, dazed. He smiled feebly at John and tried to kiss him back but was unable to move his mouth or head to do so.

"You did it." John said happily stroking Sherlock's cheek "We're at the hospital."

Sherlock coughed in response, before blacking out again.


	8. Hospital

Would you care for an update my children? I feel I have left you in suspense long enough. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are freaking AWESOME!

Keep reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or John. They are BBC's property. I own Duke, the bastard.

Enjoy!

•••

John's smile dropped "No... No!" looked up at the doctors "Take him!" he shouted and they carried Sherlock to the hospital from ambulance, then took care of him.

Sherlock drifted in and out of consciousness throughout the next several hours. He went through two surgeries but he was only aware of one thing the whole time. John by his side.

John stayed beside Sherlock's bed all this time, holding his hand. He eventually fell asleep resting his head against the bed moaning a little.

John quickly woke up, got up and leaned over Sherlock "Shhh I'm here, Sherlock." he whispered and carefully kissed his cheek "I'm here, everything is fine now."

"No John!" Sherlock whined childishly. "Nothing is alright! I've got tubes in me and this stupid thing is what they're passing off as clothing! I don't like it!"

John grinned a little and chuckled slightly "I'm glad you're alright." he said kissing Sherlock's forehead "I love you and I'm sorry."

"John this choice in hospital attire is entirely not your fault. What do you have to be sorry for?" He blinked at John curiously.

John shrugged "You took my shot, Sherlock. And you kissed Duke for me. I'm so thankful and I'm sorry and I'm also pissed off, because you didn't have to do that!"

"But I did John... If it were you he shot you would have died instantly..." He picked at the IV in his arm.

John shook his head "You were really close to death, I'm not wirth risking." he said and grabbed Sherlock's hand "Don't do that."

"You are worth every risk John Hamish Watson." He smiled and hugged John close.

John hugged Sherlock back, nuzzling face into his neck and sighed "That is not true."

"Every. Single. One." He kissed John's nose.

John sighed again "You're so stubborn. I love you." he said with a smile and moved away "I texted your mother she'll be here in any minute."

"I love you too..." Sherlock frowned. "I don't care about my mother..."

John sighed moving away "You should, she really loves you Sherlock."

Sherlock frowned at John. "I just want out of here... And some real clothes would be nice. I'm bored."

John sighed and shook his head "You need to stay here."

"But John..." He moaned tiredly. "I can't live like this. I need to do something. Just let me get up and walk around. Or at least get changed." Sherlock began to pick at his IV again, trying to remove it.

John quickly grabbed Sherlock's hand to stop him "I said no." he murmured seriously "You can't."

"Please? I can't stand this ghastly thing." He tugged at the hospital gown impatiently. "And my arm is itchy. I need a distraction."

John quickly cupped Sherlock's face and kissed him passionately.

John quickly cupped Sherlock's face and kissed him passionately.

John moved head back and smiled a little "Is that distracting enough?"

"Perfect distraction." Sherlock's cheeks were pink. "You simply must distract me more often."

John grinned widely and kissed Sherlock again, this time much longer.

Sherlock smiled in pure ecstasy, practically pulling John on top of him.

John moved away panting a little "Wow, calm down."

"Fine. Only because of this great bloody hole in me." He gestured at the bullet wound, which was now stitched up, aggravated. "I just want to go home..."

John moved so he was laying next to Sherlock and sighed, cuddling up to him "I know, Sherlock."

"I just want to do something..." He started to complain again. "It's so dull here John. There are so many experiments I could be preforming but I'm not allowed to touch the medical equipment. This is an injustice. I don't like it."

John pulled Sherlock closer so raven haired boy's head was under John's chin and stroked his soft curls "Will you be quiet? I want to cuddle."

"When do I ever do that John?" He snickered as he hugged John back, pressing his nose into John's neck. "We're bound to get shouted at for this..."

"I don't care." he murmured closing eyes and took a deep breath "I was so scared, Sherlock. I promise, when you're better I will beat the shit out of you for that."

Sherlock smiled and burrowed deeper into John's jumper. "Hell if I care about the rules." He looked up at John. "I'm in for a good thrashing, aren't I?"

"Oh, you are." he murmured and kissed his forehead "You are an idiot."

Sherlock giggled and curled up into John, closing his eyes. "I don't regret doing it you know... I'm not sure who I'd be without you..."

"You would be you, Sherlock Holmes. The most wonderful person on earth and don't you dare tell me otherwise."

"But I couldn't be. Not without you." He murmured, beginning to fall asleep. "You are the better half of me John. I'd be lost if I hadn't met you..."

"Shh... That's not true, you would be great." he whispered and kissed his forehead again "Are you tired?"

"A little..." Sherlock yawned and pulled himself in closer, if that was possible. "Don't go.."

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm-"

"Oh my god, Sherlock, what have you done?!" woman's voice called out as Mrs. Holmes walked in and walked over to Sherlock's bed. John moved away immediately so mummy Holmes could talk to her son "What happened sweetheart?"

Sherlock bolted awake at the sound of his mother's voice. "Hello Mummy... I'm alright now." He sighed. "It's not that big of a deal."

John was standing far away of them while mummy Holmes talked to her son.

She sat down on the bed edge and stroked Sherlock's hair "Tell me what happened."

Sherlock looked at John with pleading eyes, begging him to come over and help explain. "Well... You see... You know our neighbor, Richard Duke?"

John quickly walked over to them and hesitantly put hand on woman's shoulder "Better watch this, it's hard to explain." he said and handed her his phone.

"Basically, Duke has been stalking me, watching me through my window from his study ever since he moved here. When he came over for dinner, I asked John to come over to make sure Duke didn't do anything and well yeah..." He quickly explained as John pulled up the video.

The woman looked up at Sherlock, then at John and handed phone back "Oh my god, why didn't you tell me, Sherlock? Has police seen that?" she asked worriedly, carefully pulling Sherlock to a gentle hug.

John hesitated but spoke silently "Not yet..." he said and then added "Sherlock did that for me, I- he didn't have to do that, I told him I would be fine..."

Sherlock froze in his mother's embrace. "I thought you wouldn't care... So I didn't say anything." He frowned. "John wasn't okay. Don't listen to him. I had to do it."

Sherlock's mother looked at his son and then at John "It doesn't matter now. You need to tell this police." she said and then turned to John "You are a good boy, John." the woman turned to the dakr haired boy "Keep him."

"I know I do..." Sherlock grinned at John. "Of course I will... But it all depends on if he's willing to tolerate me."

John blushed a little and shifted closer to Sherlock to kiss the top of his head "I will stay with you no matter what." he said and mummy Holmes smiled happily at them "I need to go, boys I'm sorry. I need to work." she said getting up "Sherlock, please don't do anything stupid again, I was so worried. You should have told me."

"I will never do anything that is not stupid for John." He smiled cheekily and leaned forward to quickly hug Mummy. "Thanks..."


End file.
